Team
by Aipom4
Summary: The group enters a competition. Katara is starting to have feelings for Zuko. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Katara, Mai and Jin fight over Zuko? I don't own ATLA.**

"I'm glad you saved my sister, but did you really have to jump in front of the lightning bolt?" Sokka asked.

"Well, i.."

"You could have just redirected it!" Sokka said, the gang was in Iroh tea shop, celebrating after the war.

"Sokka, leave Zuko alone." Jin said, she now worked for Iroh at his tea shop.

"Yeah Sokka, leave Zu—oh what are you doing here?" asked Katara to Jin.

"Making sure Zuko's alright." Jin said.

"Of course he's alright, I took care of him, didn't I Zuko?"

"Well, uh yes."

"It was your fault he got hurt in the first place!"

"Shouldn't you be off serving tea somewhere?"

"Today's my day off!"

"Well spend it somewhere else!" Katara said "I'll take care of Zuko." Katara took Zuko's arm and started cuddling to him.

"Un hand him peasant!" Mai said, ready to pin the girl if she didn't take her hands off of Zuko.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing whatever you boring noble woman do?" Katara asked. Mai started to dip her finger and circle it around in her tea.

"Well, how can I do that if I didn't check on Zuko first?"

"So you're delaying your duties for your own selfish reasons?" Katara said.

"What about you? Aren't you considered a princess of your tribe? Why aren't you there?"

"Zuko has a lot of wounds and I want to heal them." Katara sighed, as she traced her finger around Zuko's chest.

"It was your fault in the first place!" Jin and Mai both screamed. Both Jin and Mai looked at each other.

"What's your business with Zuko?" Jin asked.

"I'm his girlfriend!"

"No you're not, he broke up with you." Katara smirked.

"How do you know about that?" Sokka suddenly found his tea very interesting.

"So, uh I found something very interesting." Iris said, breaking up the fight. She was a sweet young girl from the Southern Water Tribe. She had purple hair and blue eyes and hair loopies. She now was one of Zuko's new servants.

"What?"

"The Bender competition."

"Huh?"

"You make a group, fire, water, earth and battle, should be fun right?"

"Should we enter?" Katara asked Zuko.

"What about Aang?"

"He's the Avatar, that's an unfair advantage."

"Why not we enter, me, Katara, Toph and Sokka."

"Me, why me?" Sokka asked, though he was happy to be included.

"Sokka, you're just as important as all of us, bender or not." Sokka wiped the tears.

They clasped hands warmly, up high, down low and into a fist bump. Aang gapped. Since when had they become so close?

"So, what do we have to do?"

"Well, you battle according to your element." Iris said.

"So Katara will take care of the water battle, Toph in the earth bending round, me the fire and Sokka will do the duelling round." Zuko said.

"You also have to come up with a team name, oh and you also get these cool battle suits!"

"How about Team Avatar." Aang said, hoping to impress Katara.

"Nah, not original enough." Iris said.

"So we have to come up with a name and make team outfits?" Sokka asked.

"Just leave the outfits to me!" Iris said.

"I hope I won't look silly." Katara said.

"Impossible." Zuko whispered to her, at this Katara blushed.

**I'm not sure if I should continue or not? Please review.** **If I continue I need their team name and outfits.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Presenting Lady Katara!" Iris shouted, Katara stepped down in a red tight fitting suit, with black padding her cleavage was exposed quite a bit. Her necklace remained but her hair was shorter, she also had bangs now that were up in a silver curler. Haru wolf whistled. Sokka slapped him as he rushed over to his sister, trying to cover her up. Aang blushed and Zuko just looked at her. Katara stood there, waiting for his approval, he nods and smiles.

"You look great Rose."

"Rose?"

"Yeah, with you all done up in red like that, you're as beautiful as one." Zuko said, Katara blushed. Sokka rolled his eyes, muttering something like kiss up.

"Did my mother give that to you?" Zuko asked.

"Huh, oh you mean this, yes, yes she did." Katara said. Ursa, who just stepped down looked at Iris and they both giggled.

"So, have you guys figured out a name yet?" asked Katara.

"_Lady Ursa, you wanted to see me?" Katara asked, as she stepped into Lady Ursa's room._

"_Yes Katara dear, please sit." Ursa said, as she poured some tea. Katara, feeling a bit uncortatble looked at the older woman._

"_I want to take you shopping."_

"_Huh, oh that's sweet and all but I can't let you do that."_

"_Why not, don't you want to impress my Zuko?" Katara blushed, how did she know? Lady Ursa giggled._

"_Oh Katara, I have seen all the looks you've sent his way, not to mention the bickering between you and Mai." Lady Ursa said, taking a sip of her tea._

"_Um, shouldn't you be on Mai's side?" Katara questioned, Mai had spent more time with Lady Ursa then she did. Lady Ursa shook her head._

"_No, she's wrong for Zuko, she's too moody, too demanding and doesn't care enough, not well for a future Fire Lady." Lady Ursa then moved closer to Katara and started taking measurements. _

"_Lady Ursa, no disrespect but what are you doing?" _

"_Yep, I think you'll fit." Lady Ursa said._

"_Fit what?"_

"_Iris, tell her what she's won!" Iris stepped out and presented her with a bag. Katara took it and saw that it was a bunch of outfits and a few revealing pieces. Katara held one up._

"_You don't expect me to wear these?"_

"_Of course I do, how else am I gonna get grand babies?" Lady Ursa said._

"_Guys, this is all sweet but how do you know if Zuko feels the same way?" Katara asked, feeling down. Lady Ursa placed a hand on Katara's shoulder._

"_By the way he looks at you, he also gave you the second biggest room in the palace and he also gets jealous of other guys around you." Lady Ursa confirmed._

"_But, I don't feel pretty."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Look at Mai,"_

"_Who'd want to?" Iris asked. Katara continued on, ignoring her._

"_She's all posed and beautiful and and she's got nice hair.."_

"_Lady Katara, leave everything to me." Iris said. Both Iris and Lady Ursa took her to a salon to get her makeup and hair done._

_Katara was in short shorts, with a short blue jacket that bared her cleavage and midriff and her necklace. Katara kept on trying to pull her shorts down, attempting to try to make them longer._

"_Iris, don't you think this outfit's a little too short?" Katara asked._

"_Hey, do you want to be sexy or not?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Ursa, Iroh and Iris were on the pit crew section in leather red jackets and red visors. Marked on their jackets were dragons. Their team's symbol. On Iris jacket it said pit crew cutie and on Lady Ursa's it said Dragon Mama. There were team competitions and single competitions. The Hurdle Dash, which Sokka was going to part take in, The Ring Drop, which all members take part in, The Block Smash, where Toph would take part, The Disc Catch, where the whole team part takes, Pennant Capture, where each member takes part in, The Volley Ball round, The Horse Race and The Snowball Throw. Up first was the hurdle dash. Sokka was against two other opponents.

"On your mark, get set go!" Screamed the ref. Sokka took off as fast as he could.

"Go Chicken Boy!" Iris shouted. Zuko, in a tight fitting jacket that said Dragon Leader on the back with a sleeveless black shirt with the Fire Nation symbol and black pants looked at her.

"What? He's as skinny as one and he likes chicken." Iris said. Toph, in a green jacket that said Dragon Muscle grinned.

"I knew I have always liked you."

"All that running when Azula was chasing us must have paid off." Katara commented. In her blue crop jacket that also had a dragon symbol and said Dragon Hope, her necklace and short black pants.

In no time Sokka won. He came back to the pit crew area and fainted.

"Nighty Night Snoozles."

* * *

"So, why are we here again?" Katara asked, following Zuko who lead the group through.

"Well, our oppontants are having a celebrate party and invited us so why not?"

"Plus, there's free meat!" Sokka said, with Toph holding on to his arm. Iris, who had promised to spy and report back to Lady Ursa and Iroh, about a certain steamy couple, wore a formal dress. Toph, also decided to take part in the dress code, wore her hair in low pigtails, with a head piece. She wore her formal robes. Sokka, to everyone's dismay, spent their money on an over the top outfit, Katara wore a light blue midriff top, necklace and long blue skirt and Zuko wore his Fire Lord attire.

"So, Katara, I'm curious."

"Hmmm."

"What's with the new change?" Zuko asked, noticing Katara's new haircut and tighter more revealing clothes.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted a change." Katara lied, Lady Ursa and Iris forced Katara into her outfits. Throwing out anything in her wardrobe they found was too childish.

"It looks nice on you." Zuko said, liking the new hairstyle and shorter more revealing clothes. Katara blushed.

"Thanks."

"I liked you better the old way." Aang gumpled, not liking Katara's new change.

"Well, we're all due for a new change." Katara said. She was hesitated by her new look, but the way Zuko is staring at her, it might not be so bad after all.

"You guys should be focusing on the competition, not some stupid parties or stupid make overs." Katara blushed at how serious Aang was being about this. Zuko noticed the baffled girl and decided to save her.

"Chill out Guru Goody Goody, the war is won and Katara is just testing out her options, what's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong? Look at all the people looking at her." A team group, which were Team Pirate, a group full of males were in deed staring at Katara. Katara felt uncomfortable. Zuko noticed this and wrapped an arm around Katara, giving the Pirate Team a back off; she's with me look that scared the pirates off. Katara giggled.

"I'll save you from the pirates." Zuko said. Katara giggled at this once again. Music started playing and couples paired up to dance, Sokka with Toph, Iris with some guy who asked her and Zuko, Katara and Aang were left back. Katara observed the other couples dancing in circles and gracefully, even Sokka, this made her feel a bit self-conscious. Aang was trying to ask her when Zuko cut in.

"Would you like to dance Katara?" Katara blushed and took his hand as he led her out to the dance floor. Iris had to keep Aang from ruining her, Lady Ursa, Iroh and occasionally Toph's plan. They called it 'Mission Zutara', and Iris was going to make sure a neither Kataang nor Maiko happen! So she got some back up. She bribed a girl around his age to dance with him.

Katara was attempting to keep up with Zuko, ending up stepping on his toes.

"Ah."

"Sorry, I guess I'm not good at this kind of thing." Jin, who was serving tea giggled. Katara was no competition for her after all.

"It's ok." Katara continued on stepping on Zuko's feet.

"Sorry, maybe you should find another partner." Katara said, turning away from Zuko. Zuko pulled her back into him. Wrapping one of his arms protectively around his waist looked down at her.

"Release all your power, dancing is supposed to be elegant and graceful, right now you aren't Water Bending Master Katara, right now you're Lady Katara."

"But I don't know."

"Ignore the hog monkeys, let the man lead in this battle."

"I thought this wasn't a battle?"

"With you, everything's a battle." Katara blushed. She decided to do what she was told. Zuko finally was able to lead her and they danced beautifully. Katara, felt like she was in a dream. She didn't even notice when the dance stopped. The guest clapped. Katara went to the balcony.

"Hey." Zuko said, handing her one of the drinks he had in his hands.

"Oh, Zuko, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Lady Ursa said that you picked this dress out for me, and I wanted to know why you chose it."

"Well, you do love the color blue and it does match your necklace and all I thought it would be fitting."

"I guess you're right." Zuko then held up his hand to her hair and slightly brushed it.

"There, now everything's perfect, I'm going to go back to the party, don't stay out here too long or I'll personally come back out here to get you, don't want you to miss out." Katara watched him walk out; she was starting to feel strange. Could she have feelings for Zuko?

**So, what do you guys think? Please tell me what you like or disliked. And please review Shadow's in Bending. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, time for the ring drop."

Team dragons huddled up with Lady Ursa, Iris and Iroh. They looked at Zuko for command.

"Ok, so this is the game plan, the ring drop is basically a sumo wrestling kind of game, so I'm going to send in the strongest player." Zuko said.

"Don't worry Zuko; I won't let the team down."

"Toph." Zuko finished. Sokka gapped.

"Sorry Snoozles, you just don't have enough muscles for this job." Toph said.

"But wait, this is a tag team effort." Katara said. Zuko nodded.

"You're right, so the pairs are Sokka and Toph." Zuko said.

"Not that I'm complaining or nothing but why that pair up?" Katara asked. As she and Zuko were about to take their stances.

"Well, Toph has power, she's tough and will be able to tackle anything and Sokka has great stamina, he'll be able to endure and watch's Toph's back."

"Oh, he's watching alright." Katara muttered, as Sokka stared at Toph's butt.

"I can run fast and you can jump high, so here's the deal, I will grab the ring and you be the one to jump and catch it to the goal."

"Let the games begin!"

The opposing team got the ring first.

"Toph, you're on!" Zuko shouted.

"Got it Sparky!"

Toph started feeling the vibrations and tackled the person with the ring. The ring went into Sokka's hands. Sokka started to scream as he was being tackled by the team. Toph sighed she started to tackle them back. Zuko then ran passed and took the ring from a grateful looking Sokka and he threw it to Katara.

"Hey Rose, catch!" Katara jumped and caught it while successfully throwing it to the goal.

"That's point 1 for Team Dragon!" The ref said.

Sokka, being the decoy and all screamed to alert Toph and Zuko he had the ring once again. Toph started tackling the players while Zuko grabbed the ring from Sokka and passed it to Katara. Katara scored once again.

"True to their name, Team Dragon is on fire!"

Toph, Katara, Sokka and Zuko got to take a break.

"Good job Toph, you were ruthless." Zuko said.

"Well, no one gets to push Snoozles around but me!"

"Yeah, no one.."

"Hey!"

"Sokka, you are the perfect decoy, and the plan you made to scream like a girl was brilliant."

"Plan, what plan."

"Snoozles even I don't scream like that." Toph giggled.

"Rose, you were terrific, I'm very impressed."

"Thanks."

"Rose? Since when did you start calling Katara that?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"Uh, it's a code name, so the other team will be uh confused." Zuko said.

"Oh, I want a nickname too! Toph which code name will suit us back."

"How about Rocky and Bullwinkle, guess which one you are Sokka." Katara said.

"Katara, that was mean, don't worry Toph, Bullwinkle's not that bad!" Sokka said.

The team went back to the ring.

"Go!" shouted the ref.


	5. Chapter 5

The Block Smash event started, Toph stepped up to the cement blocks as her and her competitors started to smash the blocks in a hurry.

"Go Bullwinkle!" Sokka shouted. Toph blushed, remembering what had happened earlier.

_"Um, Toph."_

_"Yeah Sokka?" Toph asked, as she was about to go out and compete._

_"I just wanted to give you something." Toph felt something on her cheek; Sokka had given her a kiss on her cheek. Toph felt for vibrations as he rushed away._

Toph started pounding the blocks like crazy, the other earth benders stopped and watched in amazement as Toph continues to destroy the other competition.

"And the winner is Team Dragon!"

"Wow Toph, that was amazing!"

"Yeah Toph, you are the youngest and smallest in the competition and you beat all of them champ!" Zuko said.

* * *

Katara swimsuit is a light blue shell top with thin blue tie straps, a pink bikini bottom with small light blue shell clips, and pink and blue heeled sandals. Her hair is smoothed back, and she wears little pink shell earrings. The event was a disk catch. There is a small pier in the middle of the sea, the one who catches the most discs that a team mate throws wins, and they could also fall off the pier. Toph was throwing the disc, while Katara, Zuko and Sokka tried to catch them.

Toph started throwing as many disc as possible. Zuko, Katara and Sokka successfully caught them. Toph then threw the disc too far causing Sokka to trip and fall. Katara water bended him back up.

* * *

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Zuko asked his mother.

"Sure sweetie." Zuko stepped into his mother's room and sat down facing her.

"Well, Katara's birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get her." Lady Ursa smiled and went into her vanity cupboard. She pulled out a small red compact with a blue flower on it. It glittered and shined.

"This was mine, it was passed down from generation to generation, since Azula won't be using it, why not give it to Katara?"

"Thanks mom." Zuko said, taking the compact.

* * *

Katara was excited, her father rented out the Jasmine Dragon for a party. He said he had a big announcement, Katara wondered what it could have been.

"Dad is hosting a party at the Jasmine Dragon and I need a dress for it, who's coming with?" Katara asked. Toph turned the other way, she hated shopping.

"Fine, I'll just go by myself."

"Hi, can you help me out, my dad is having a party and he said to dress formal." Katara explained to the tailor. The tailor nodded and gave Katara a few dresses to try on. The first was a pink dress with light pink and blue ruffles on the end. She also wears arm wear with ruffles and pink headband.

"Too much pink!" Katara said. The next outfit is a pale midriff top and a pale ruffly skirt. She wears a pink ribbon around her waist, purple gloves and a flower.

"Too much ruffles!"

The next a pink halter-neck dress with light pink ruffles at the neck and at the edge of the sarong-style skirt. A darker pink fabric is used between the sarongs. She also wears yellow clunky wedges.

"What did I say about the pink?"

The next was a blue dress, she wears a purple headband. Her heels are purple.

"Too plain."

Katara then stepped out in a red gown that is about knee length, with a long ruffle on the end. It has a blue veil in the back and three blue flowers in the middle going up and down. She wears a red headband with a flower on it, and bracelets. Her heels are red and have a blue gem on the middle.

"I love it!"

"I'm sorry but this dress is reserved already."

"For who?"

"Me." Mai said, stepping out and grabbing the dress in the box from the counter. Katara sighed.

"Well, we have an alternative." The tailor said. She grabbed a blue dress with one shoulder. It has tiny colourful details toward the end and changes from purple to blue to silver. It had a pale blue ribbon at the back and has several puffs and ruffles.

"I guess it will have to do."

* * *

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Hakoda asked. The whole gang and others were at the party.

"I would like to introduce you to the prince and princess of the Southern Water Tribe, Prince Sokka and Princess Katara!" The crowd clapped when the two went by their father. Hakoda put a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Not only is this Katara's birthday, but also the day she will receive a mother and sister."

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"May I present you, Lady Candace and Lady Mai."


	6. Chapter 6

"No," Katara said, as she ran out the door crying. Zuko followed her.

"Hey Katara, it's not so bad."

"Not bad? My father forgot about my mother and is marrying someone else!"

"Well, at least you'll be like a princess now." Zuko said, Katara looked at

him curiously.

"Well, you get an evil stepmother and ugly step sister Cindara." Zuko told

her. Katara giggled.

"Hey, I want to show you something." Zuko said, taking Katara's hand. He

covered her eyes.

"Where are you taking me Zuko?" Katara giggled. Zuko uncovered her eyes and she the most beautiful thing ever. The town square was lit up with lanterns on a fountain.

"Jin took me here once, since there are hardly any fire benders here, this

will be you and my spot." Zuko said.

"But, don't others know about here?"

"No, not really, since there is hardly any fire benders in the Earth Kingdom

to light it, only you me and Jin know." He reassured her.

"What about Jin?"

"What about her? She needs a fire bender to light them and I only intend to

light them for you and me to enjoy."

Zuko took her hand and lead her back to the party.

"Katara, you have embarrassed me and your tribe, apologize."

"Sorry." Katara said. Mai's mother, Candace stepped towards her.

"It's ok, please except this gift." She said, giving Katara a box. Katara

opened the box and pulled out a necklace.

"Thanks, it's nice." Katara said, uninterested about the gift. Her father

helped put it on.

"Katara, let's do the traditional Water Tribe dance." Her father said,

pulling her to the center of the room and they both became to dance.

"Zuko, why don't we have a dance?" Mai said. Zuko nodded, what can one dance hurt? He didn't know how much it was hurting Katara.

Katara watched the pair dancing and seemly laughing. She started to feel strange, she felt angrey and hurt and maybe even jealously?


	7. Chapter 7

Katara wore her hair in her traditional hair loopies as she comb it while looking into her beautiful new compact mirror. She then picked up her necklace while she struggled to tie it. Warm hands came to her neck and clasped it for her. Katara turned around.

"Thanks Zuko!" Katara said, she was wearing her new winter attire. Zuko, being a fire bender didn't need a coat or anything but his plain tunic, boots and pants

"Anytime!" Zuko played with the straps of the necklace. "You know, I overheard Sokka saying something about a man giving a woman a necklace as asking for her hand in marriage!"

"Ah, huh.." Katara said.

"Well, didn't Aang give this to you, from me after I found it?"

"I guess so!" Katara said. Zuko went to her ear. "I guess that makes you, my wife?" Katara blushed a deep red. She remembered Aang telling her that Zuko wanted to make sure she got it.

* * *

Zuko huddled up the team together.

"Ok, this is the plan for the Snow Throw!" Zuko looked at his teammates. "Katara, you bend the snow to the biggest snowball, Toph, you feel for the vibrations on where the opponents own might come and Sokka, since you can withstand anything, I need you to guard the team and Katara and I will pelt the snowballs she bends"

The group worked like a well oiled machine. Toph was able to detect where the opponents snowballs was going to hit, so whenever that happened Sokka would jump in front of the attack, while Katara bent the snow into huge snowballs and both her and Zuko threw it at their opponents, leaving them the winners.

* * *

The final event was on.

"Ok, so here's the plan, for the 'Lamp Jump' I'll be the only one to participate." Zuko explained. So Zuko got on the bouncy floor and bounced up touching as much lamps as he could, he was going much faster then the other team. Aang, from the stands, saw how hard Katara was cheering Zuko on. He got a little jealous, so he decided to play dirty. He sent a gust of wind to Zuko, making him hit his head multiply times through the lamps. Katara gasped when she saw blood. The healers carried Zuko to the healing center. Jin, Mai and Katara rushed to get in. Guards were blocking them.

"Let me in, I'm the governors daughter!" Mai bumped down a guard.

"I'm a member of the dragon team and also a healer!" Katara said pushing them out of her way.

Jin fumbled through her clothes, looking for some excuse on why she should be in there.

"Ummm... Here's a coupon for tea!" She pulled out a paper.

"His majesty only wants an audience with Lady Katara!" A stronger guard held Mai and Jin back. Katara walked in and saw Zuko peacefully laying on the bed with a bandage to his head.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked gently.

"Besides being the reason for us to lose the competition, I'm good!"

"It wasn't really your fault."

"I messed up, and to think I just wanted to impress you!" Zuko said. "I'm such a loser."

"Zuko, you have impressed me!" Katara took his hand and rubbed it. "I was amazed how well you lead the team, you are a wonderful leader." She kissed the back of his hand. Zuko lifted it and brushed away Katara's strand of hair. He pulled her to press his lips against hers. Katara smiled when they pulled away.

Katara gave him a small peck. "Your not a loser, you sure won this girl!"


End file.
